


Happy Screams

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Innocence, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, i intentionally made her age ambiguous, so el can be older or younger depending on personal preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of prompts where Billy "teaches" Eleven about pleasure.





	1. Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I never actually thought I'd want to write smut for these two, because I like the idea of just cutesy things like hand-holding and forehead kisses for this ship. But then I joined a discord server where all these awesome plot bunnies were suggested, and just *drags hands down face* HERE I AM. WRITING TRASH. These are all drabbles, so they won't really have a cohesive plot or full-on ending. I just wrote out the parts that were specifically requested.
> 
> Anyway, in this fic, I **_intentionally made her age ambiguous,_** because I know everyone has a preference. I personally like her aged up since I feel weird writing a 14 year-old like this, but you do you and read her however you see fit. I think she'd be inexperienced/naive either way, regardless of her being younger or aged up, so that worked in my favor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Billy introduces El to oral sex.

A soft, shuddering gasp caught in El’s throat and her thighs tensed, her hands snagging through Billy’s hair as he greedily devoured her. Digging her heels into his back, she whined and impatiently bucked into his open mouth, searching desperately for that much needed friction. He lifted a hand and admonishingly swatted her hip. The sharp, stinging slap made her twitch, tears of overstimulation streaming down her cheeks.

“Billy…” she feebly pleaded.

He responded by thrashing his tongue between her slick walls, his thumb rapidly rubbing over her clit as she arched and whined. She harshly clamped down around his tongue and he hummed his approval, each spasm being accompanied by a low, rumbling groan against her slit. She cried out and squirmed. Digging his fingers into her waist, Billy shuddered and arched, now grinding down into the floor as her thighs trembled against his stubbled cheeks.

“Stop…too much,” she choked.

Ignoring her plea, Billy replaced his mouth with his fingers and lifted his head, his dark, hooded eyes meeting with hers as he began to thrust into her orgasm. She yelped and he grinned, leaning over her so that she was forced to see the slick, unmistakable shine on his mouth.

“Say _please,”_ he hissed.

Biting down on her lip, El suddenly found that she couldn’t speak, especially with his fingers stroking against her _just right_ and his mouth grazing against her ear.

“Say it,” he said again.

Writhing against him, she cried out when he suddenly pinned both her arms above her head, his lips brushing over hers as he edged himself between her thighs. Slowly, he began to move, his hardness rocking into where she was softest. The act caused Billy’s jeans to rub against her aching point, and the rough fabric sent unmistakable sparks throughout her veins. El gasped and he licked at her mouth. She was momentarily worried about soaking his pants, but whenever the denim scraped and rubbed against her clit, she tossed her head back and bucked up into his thrusts, desperate to feel more. She attempted to shake herself free, but Billy quickly responded by slamming her back against the floor.

“What did I _say?”_ he bit out.

“Please! _Please!”_ she cried, feverishly attempting to grind down into his hardness. “Please, Billy…I…I-I need it.”

“Damn right, you do.” Smug, his teeth grazed over her throat and he sucked at her fluttering pulse. He groaned and then licked the affliction, slipping a hand between her legs to tease over her swollen clit. He pushed his hips into hers and she jerked as though winded. Biting down on his shoulder, her soft, needy little whines grew muffled against his shirt, and he responded by driving himself more strongly between her thighs. Now taking her abruptly by the throat, Billy slammed her back down against the floor and hissed, “No, El – I want to _hear_ you.”

Crying out, her vision blurred and she gasped, clawing at his hand as he licked her mouth. With his free hand, he vigorously rubbed her clit and she whimpered, her toes curling as she began to writhe and spasm. Her second orgasm ripped through her then and she clenched around nothing – she was empty, _needing_ him.

With a hungry smile, Billy grinned before descending back down between her legs. El tried to lift up on her elbows, but the moment his lips latched onto her clit, she suddenly became boneless and sank back down onto the floor again, overwhelmed and sobbing from overstimulation. She knew he was _far_ from done with her. He never was.


	2. Handsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Billy shows El what he likes/how to give a proper hand job.

“Ow! Jesus, what are you tryin’ a’ do, ring me like a fucking bell? That thing’s attached to me, y’know!”

“S-sorry…” Flushing, El immediately froze up, her teeth snagging her bottom lip. Despite the fact Billy was currently exposed, _she_ was the one who felt naked as his heavy-lidded, smoldering eyes raked her frame with interest. With her breath in her throat, she feebly managed, “I’ve never…n-not before now…”

Billy’s eyes widened in recognition. Well, _shit._ This had suddenly gotten times more interesting.

Curling his hand around her wrist, he slowly slid her palm down to cup and rub at his cock. His jaw tensed and they locked eyes, a sharp ache throbbing between El’s legs when he began dragging her touch in a more slow, forceful stroke. Eager to please, she immediately began mimicking his movements. 

“Fuck…”

El was fascinated by his every response. Billy’s cheeks began to flush a deep, healthy pink, and as her hand began to pick up speed, his breath hitched and grew more fitful. Arching up into her open palm, he swore softly and gnashed his teeth.

“Hang on, hang on,” he muttered.

El hesitated, curious when Billy suddenly took hold of her waist.

“Grind down on me,” he encouraged. “You gotta be achin’ for it, too.”

Bemused, she gave a soft gasp when he tugged her down astride his leg, his knee now pressing into where she throbbed needily.

“I didn’t say stop,” he gritted out.

She gawped at him, startled, before crying out when he yanked her up by the hair. Her mouth was now hovering over his and she whined, desperation lighting a torch from deep within as their eyes locked. He tugged yet again, and her thighs tensed at the unexpected throb.

“Keep _going,”_ Billy hissed. Impatient, he took hold of her wrist and used her hand to jerk him in several harsh, frenzied strokes. He snarled softly and then crashed his mouth into hers, their tongues tangling as she whimpered into his kiss.

Using her free hand to burrow through his hair, El bit down on his bottom lip and shuddered, feeding off his aggression and channeling it into her strokes. Knowing that she’d gotten him hard – that his cock was ready for _her_ pleasure – made her tingly and weak in the knees.

Billy groaned into her mouth and licked at her, snarling softly at the all too familiar ache. _Fuck._ He broke the kiss with a sharp breath. “Fucking _fuck,”_ he swore aloud, his hips rocking into her touch as his grip tightened in her hair.

Grinding down impatiently into his knee, El gave a frustrated huff. This wasn’t enough – she was soaked and aching, and _God,_ he was making the most distracting noises. She wanted to hear more…

“Do you…?” She gasped, cutting herself off before attempting again, “Do you ever think of…of fucking me?”

Her eyes were bright and wild, and she bit her lip when Billy began intentionally grinding his knee up into her soaked slit.

He admittedly hadn’t been expecting such a bold question from her. He watched her bucking against his leg like a desperate, needy little slut, and it nearly sent him over the edge.

“I’m thinkin’ ‘bout fucking you right now,” he growled at her.

His words emboldened and thrilled El. Hesitant, she used her other hand and began to stroke him from both ends, a burst of pride filling her when Billy jerked sharply in her grasp.

“Shit,” he swore. “El, I…I-I’m think I’m gonna…I just…”

He gripped at her shoulder, and then he came hard, El squeaking in surprise from the sudden warmth on her hands, chest and neck.

Billy sagged against the chair and chuckled weakly. “Jeeeesus. I tried to warn you, didn’t I?”

Frozen in shock, El hesitated a long moment before raising her hands, now examining her soiled palms in wonderment. She had done this? For _him?_ Looking to him curiously, she lifted her hand and gave her palm an experimental lick.

Billy swallowed. His cock pulsed at the sight and he shifted, drawing in a shallow breath.

Well, _fuck._


	3. Bad Girls Get Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When Billy walks in on El masturbating, he decides to punish her.

El had never been one for touching herself. It had never felt _natural _to her, but after a week of feeling Billy’s strong grip in her hair and his calloused, expert fingers between her legs, she couldn’t help but become a thrumming livewire. 

Presently, she laid out on her bed in the hotel room he’d bought for them, her left hand working as a gag as her right circled in several brisk, impatient arcs over her clit. Each motion caused her thighs to tense and her core to spasm. When she closed her eyes, she saw his – deep and blue and _wanting_ – and when she stroked her own thigh, she imagined it was his mouth on her skin trailing up, up and _up_ before dipping down to lick a long, agonizing stripe up her slit.

That was when the door opened.

Abruptly sitting up, El sat frozen while she and Billy locked eyes. His expression was dark and stormy, and when his gaze traveled down toward the slick, obvious desire between her thighs, she suddenly forgot how to breathe.

“Did you get started _without_ me?” he lowly asked.

Flustered, El moved to pull her panties back up her legs, but Billy snapped his fingers in reproach.

“Ah-ah…take them off.”

Confused, she started to open her mouth to speak, but he slammed the door and started cutting toward her with purpose. Eyes blazing, he took hold of her panties and ripped them right from her ankles, his momentum refusing to slow as he hissed, “Get up.”

Rising on unsteady legs, El blinked back at him in surprise. “Billy…”

“What’d I tell you about touching what’s mine?”

“I…I-I’m sorry, I just…_oh!”_ Biting her lip, she squirmed when he ground his palm down into her clit, dragging his fingers back and forth along her entrance. Helpless, she fumblingly grasped at his shoulders and dropped her forehead against his chest, whimpering as her legs began to tremble. He pushed two fingers inside her with a rough, punitive twist and she cried out, sagging against him as his pace began to grow merciless.

“Billy,” she sniveled. “I…I’m sorry…”

“Sorry for _what?”_

“For…f-for getting started without you.”

_“And?”_

She hesitated, then yelped when his strong grip yanked her harshly against his frame, his thumb grazing her clit as he pushed and stroked at her insides. Swallowing, she feebly managed, “For touching what’s…w-what’s yours.”

Using his free hand to take hold of her chin, Billy forced her gaze up to meet with his, his lips brushing over hers as he nodded. “That’s my good girl,” he whispered. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?”

Eagerly, she nodded, her eyes shining with hope, but there was still a wickedness in his gaze that she’d grown to recognize. He wasn’t done with her. Not yet.

Keeping a firm grip on her waist, Billy backed up before having a seat on the bed. Tonguing the corner of his mouth, he splayed his legs and patted encouragingly at his lap. “C’mere, sweetheart.”

El gaped at him, not so sure if she trusted his tone. Nevertheless, the look in his eyes was enough to encourage her to come forward. Though once she finally tried to have a seat, he surprised her by yanking her soft, slender body down across his lap. What was he _doing? _Before she could fight against him, he brought his hand down flat against the curve of her ass in a harsh, stinging slap. She jerked forward from the force of the blow, startled, and her hips grazed his growing erection. Peering at him over her shoulder in wide, doe-eyed astonishment, she yipped when he compulsively struck her backside again with a firm, resounding smack.

El gasped and whimpered. With her bottom pointed upward, she felt his hand cup her ass before sliding down between her legs.

“Y’know, you’re not very good at following my instructions, El,” he told her, his fingers dipping between her sensitive folds. “Do you know what I do to bad girls?” He smacked her sensitive rear and she squeaked, biting her lip until her eyes watered. “I _punish_ them.”

Circling her clit with several firm, deliberately glacial strokes, he held her down with one hand and eased a finger inside her slick, sopping heat with the other. Billy huffed. “Look at you, already soaking my pants like a little slut.” She whined and he probed her with a brisk roughness, grinding slowly against her stomach as he added yet another digit. She mewled and squirmed against him. The frantic motions aggravated his throbbing erection, and Billy hissed under his breath, now scissoring his fingers between her slick walls and opening her up nice and deep.

El gasped and dropped her forehead against the bedding. She wriggled her hips, desperate for release. “Billy,” she whimpered. “Please…?”

He chuckled darkly. “Oh no, I don’t think so, babe. What have you done to deserve my cock, huh?”

El sniveled. She sure put on a good show, but he wasn’t convinced. Abruptly withdrawing his hand, he heard her cry out in displeasure.

“On your knees.”

Confused, she looked up at him with wide, wet eyes, before he gruffly maneuvered her down onto the floor, her knees banging against the surface with enough force to bruise.

“Open your mouth.”

Brow knitting, El moved to ask what he meant when Billy impatiently began shucking his pants. _Oh…_ Swallowing, her thighs tensed with longing and she watched him unabashedly stroke himself, a bright, pretty pink staining her cheeks as his erection strained between his fingers.

“Hurry up,” he snarled. “And I don’t wanna feel your teeth, got it?”

Obedient, El opened her mouth and gave a soft cry when he fisted her hair, her mewls now muffled around his hardness as he forced her down over his cock. His tip hit the back of her throat and she gagged, gripping at his knees as she moaned softly. The vibration rolled down his shaft and he groaned, shaking to the point that he collapsed back onto his elbows. Breath growing shallow, Billy pushed down on her head and arched, panting as El began to suck and massage him with her smaller hands.

“Fuck…” He watched her through heavy-lidded eyes, overcome by just how _hungry_ and feverish she was. “You like that, baby?”

She whimpered and he pulled her hair again, gnashing his teeth as he realized that he was going to cum, and he was going to cum _hard._ His hips ratcheted up, and then he snarled softly as he came into her eagerly sucking mouth. El jerked, stunned. She tried to scramble upwards, but Billy promptly shoved her back down, forcing her to swallow around his tip. She gagged and gripped harshly at his thighs.

“That’s it,” he whispered. “Take me in, babe.”

El’s posture finally relaxed, and she licked and swallowed until he finally released his hold on her. She sank back onto the balls of her feet, breathless and trembling. “Can I…?” She coughed, wincing as she drew a hand to her throat. “Will you please…?”

Billy laughed. “Not a chance, babe. You can go ahead and finish what you started.” With a leer, he leaned forward and pressed an oddly affectionate kiss to her brow. “See ya later.”

He walked past her then, laughing on his way out as she remained kneeling on the floor, shivering and debauched.

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is finished. If I end up getting more requests that I want to fill, I'll just continue them in another fic. Even though I've orphaned this fic (for personal reasons), I will be monitoring the comments/sending out anonymous replies. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
